Retourneur Retourné
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Utiliser un Retourneur de Temps peut s'avérer très pratique, mais aussi vous attirer des ennuis. Hermione va en faire les frais !


**Voilà, ça y est, mon tout premier OS sur le monde de Harry Potter est enfin écrit. Whaou, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire, mais j'avais un peu la frousse de me lancer. J'espère ne pas trop m'être loupée quand même ... Une chose est sûre : tous les personnages et lieux cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je voudrais bien ^^**

* * *

><p>C'était un fait avéré, les cours du professeur Trelawney ennuyaient la plupart des élèves. Voire même tous. Hermione Granger ne trouvait aucun intérêt à lire dans une boule de cristal ou encore « l'art de lire dans les feuilles de thé ». Elle pensait d'ailleurs sérieusement à abandonner cette option, qui de plus était sur la même heure que l'arithmancie, une matière des plus passionnantes et au moins, qui était quelque chose de fiable.<p>

Heureusement, la divination ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre cette dernière matière.

La cloche sonna, et Hermione, après avoir rapidement ramassé ses affaires, se dirigea vers la porte. Il était plus que temps de sortir de cette classe maudite, où l'ennui régnait en maître. La divination dès le matin, c'était difficile ! Mais bon, pas de temps à perdre, elle partit s'isoler dans les toilettes des filles et sortit son Retourneur de Temps de sous son pull. Le professeur McGonnagall lui avait confié il y a quelques semaines maintenant pour que la jeune Gryffondor puisse suivre tous ses cours, qui étaient particulièrement nombreux cette année. Mais il y avait tellement d'options intéressantes en cette troisième année qu'il avait été difficile de réduire la liste. Le travail supplémentaire n'était pas quelque chose qui freinait Hermione Granger, bien au contraire ! Quoi de plus agréable que de passer du temps à la bibliothèque, se plonger dans tous les trésors manuscrits qu'elle contient. Un de ses passe-temps favoris, et elle se demandait souvent pourquoi Ron et Harry avaient tant de mal à la comprendre. Mais, au fil du temps, ils avaient arrêtés de se poser la question et la laissaient faire. Après tout, elle aimait ça non ?

Un tour devrait suffire, pensa Hermione. Mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir le temps de finir un devoir pour le professeur Flitwick à rendre dans trois semaines et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à boucler la veille. Le cours de divination avait permis à la jeune fille d'y repenser et lui avait donné quelques idées. Une heure supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal. Elle fit donc tourner la petite molette du pendentif et attendit qu'il fasse son travail.

Une fois ceci fait, elle le remit à sa place, et entreprit de sortir des toilettes des filles. Il fallait qu'elle soit encore plus prudente que d'habitude, car cette fois-ci, les élèves n'étaient pas dans les couloirs. Ils étaient tous dans leur dortoir, et étaient plongés dans leurs rêves pour encore une demie-heure. Une élève comme elle n'était donc pas censée se promener à cette heure-ci.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs (on ne sait jamais... ), Hermione sortit et se dirigea vers une salle qu'elle savait vide, puis elle sortit les affaires dont elle avait besoin, déroula son parchemin où s'étalaient déjà trente centimètres d'une écriture droite, propre, sans une seule bavure ni pleine de ratures comme l'on pouvait en voir sur pratiquement tous les devoirs de Ron. Hermione aimait que ses devoirs soient soignés, bien rédigés et par-dessus tout, parfaits.

Elle se mit donc au travail, et fut surprise du temps qu'elle y passa : environ quarante minutes. Elle relut attentivement son devoir, et rajouta quelques petits détails, histoire d'être sûre d'avoir noté tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Il n'était pas question de rendre quelque chose qui pourrait sembler inachevé, ce serait mal la connaître. Tout le monde était toujours assez impressionné par ses notes et son amour du travail bien fait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça serait si jamais un jour il lui arrivait d'avoir une mauvaise note, ou encore pire, que quelqu'un en ai une meilleure qu'elle... Ce serait vraiment inacceptable.

Hermione attendit encore quelques temps dans la salle, elle ne pouvait pas surgir comme ça dans les couloirs, surtout si elle le faisait alors qu'elle était censée être dans la Grande Salle à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le professeur McGonnagall lui avait bien précisé que personne ne devait la voir, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir des soupçons sur ses voyages dans le temps. Il arrivait des choses horribles aux sorciers qui remontent le temps.

Dix minutes avant la sonnerie, la jeune sorcière sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle où allait se dérouler son cours d'arithmancie. C'était la meilleure façon de ne pas se faire repérer, et en plus d'être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle était allergique au retard, d'ailleurs, qui aimait être en retard ? Cette manière dont les autres vous regardent quand vous franchissez la porte pour assister au cours, mais que tout le monde est déjà installé, c'est vraiment insupportable...

Elle avançait donc dans les couloirs, et commença à repenser à son précédent cours d'arithmancie. Si jamais le professeur Vector posait la moindre question sur le nombre d'expression, elle aurait la réponse.

Mais, soudain, une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées en criant un fort et distinct « GRANGER ! »

Le son de cette voix ne trompait pas, elle avait intérêt à s'arrêter net et ne pas se mettre à courir jusqu'à trouver un endroit sûr comme lui conseillait son instinct de survie, il valait mieux pour elle. De toutes façons, y avait-il un seul endroit sur terre qui protégeait les élèves de Severus Rogue, redoutable maître des potions ?

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, l'air menaçant. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rôde dans les couloirs, et qu'il soit toujours là au mauvais moment ?

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la Grande Salle comme vous le devriez, et au lieu de cela traînez dans les couloirs ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quelque chose, ni même de commencer à penser à une réponse qui pourrait tenir la route.

« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi rester avec les autres, vous vous sentez si exceptionnelle que ça ? Et alors, où sont vos deux acolytes ? »

Il se mit alors à scanner le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et fut visiblement déçu de n'apercevoir ni Ron, ni Harry. Il ratait sans doute une belle occasion de retirer 100 points à Gryffondor avant même le début des cours, ça doit être terriblement décevant pour lui, pensa Hermione. Zut alors, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas en profiter pour se venger sur elle...

« Pas de Weasley ni de Potter ? Alors, on s'aventure donc seule dans les couloirs dans le but de se faire remarquer. On a quelque chose à cacher peut être ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il attendait une réponse, vu qu'il continua tranquillement son petit discours, et enchaîna avec l'annonce d'une inévitable sanction.

« Eh bien, tout cela fera perdre disons... 50 points à votre maison, et vu que vous ne semblez pas avoir de raison valable d'être ici, vous serez en retenue chaque soir pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Vous avez intérêt à être dans mon bureau à 20 heures précises, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir de problèmes pour être à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Miss ? »

Puis, sans doute satisfait, il continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Hermione venait-elle vraiment d'être collée ? Devrait-elle vraiment passer les quatorze prochains soirs enfermée avec LUI ? Avait-elle vraiment fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor ? Ce fut au bord des larmes qu'elle s'avança vers la fameuse salle d'arithmancie. La journée commençait bien !

Severus Rogue déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau, de bonne humeur. Enfin, d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il pouvait être !

Dumbledore lui avait confié il y a quelques temps qu'un Retourneur de Temps avait été confié à Hermione Granger, et que s'il la trouvait parfois dans les couloirs ou dans une salle vide, il « n'était pas utile de punir cette pauvre jeune fille ». Tssss. Mais bon, pour une fois qu'il avait eu une chance de mettre Miss-je-sais-tout en retenue, il aurait été bien stupide de s'en priver !

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est méchant Rogue, hein ? Mais avouons-le, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Bon, je ne sais pas si Hermione est autorisée à prendre du temps pour faire ses devoirs comme elle le fait ici, je ne pense pas d'ailleurs, mais bon, disons que c'est une exception ! :P<strong>


End file.
